


Eternal Burdens

by Maddog55501



Category: mcyt
Genre: Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Explosions, Gen, ghostinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddog55501/pseuds/Maddog55501
Summary: Tubbo is broken after Tommy dies in his arms during the L’manberg Explosion. Tubbo is tucked away from reality until one day he gets his compass and it points to a direction. Tubbo follows it and finds something he never thought he could get back.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	1. The losses are greater outweighed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello This is my first story also theres gonna be a good amount of angst so be warned! Also I don’t know when i’ll be updating depends on if people want more/school work!

Tubbo felt wind whoosh through his hair as the air got knocked out of him and he collapsed. He coughed as he rubbed his eyes because of the ashy air. He came to the realization of what happened and realized that Tommy was next to him right before it. His eyes widened as he stood up and looked around his heart pounding as he looked for Tommy trying to find his friend. 

He stumbled around until finally he saw the blonde boys body. “Tommy!” He yelled running over and collapsing next to the boy. He let out a whimper as tears rolled down his face as he saw Tommy’s chest impaled with a beam. “No no no no” Tubbo mumbled adjusting holding Tommy’s lolled head in his arms. 

Tommy’s eyes squinted as he saw a figure above him cradling his head. Tommy coughed weakly feeling a sharp pain in his stomach. He tried to open his eyes a bit more seeing his sobbing friend. He opened his mouth to say something but it only came out as a squeak as his throat felt rough and raw. He coughed weakly again seeing his friend meet his gaze. Tommy smiled weakly seeing his friend. “Tubbo-“ Tommy let out as a barely audible whisper. Tubbo looked at Tommy his nose quivering and his eyes filled with tears. 

Tubbo could only let out a soft squeak, “Yeah?” Tubbo sniffled and wiped a tear from his face roughly. 

Tommy looked at him and smiled softly feeling himself slipping. He coughed, a tear falling and hitting the ground softly. “I’m tired Tubbo..I’m gonna close my eyes to sleep now.” Tommy’s eyes slowly closed trying to get one last look at Tubbo before squeezing Tubbo’s hand softly and going limp in Tubbo’s shaking arms. 

Tubbo felt so, so very empty. Something died within him along with Tommy that day. Tubbo collapsed onto Tommy’s cold body hugging it tightly and not letting go.


	2. Emptiness Voids of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo feels only empty as people try to comfort him. Tubbo receives his compass and it points towards somewhere, Tubbo follows it.

Tubbo feels himself be pulled away from Tommy’s cold dead body. Tubbo tried to pull himself back but tiredness overcomes him as he stops kicking and just cries into the person who pulled him away’s shirt.

Niki watched as Tubbo clung onto her soft sweater and she rubbed his back hugging him. The boy looked so broken and all she could do was comfort him. Niki looked around seeing Eret helping Fundy out of some rubble. 

Eret made his way over with Fundy, who was limping. Eret smiled softly and looked at Tubbo with sympathetic eyes. Niki led Tubbo away from it all leading him to Erets castle which had been transformed into a makeshift hospital. She led him to a cot and waved for Ponk to come over.

Tubbo’s eyes were glossy and empty as Ponk looked and bandaged up a few places with minor injuries. Tubbo could hear people talking but only softly in the background. His chest rose and fell as he sat on the cot not knowing what to do and wanting his thoughts just to be blank.

Ranboo walked over to Tubbo seeing his torn down state he carefully sat next to the poor boy. Ranboo bit his lip trying to see any response from the once cheerful boy, but getting nothing in return. Ranboo placed a hand on Tubbo’s shoulderand bringing him into a hug. 

Tubbo weakly laid his head on Ranboo’s chest feeling Ranboo’s rising and falling chest made Tubbo sleepy. His eyes felt heavier as Ranboo laid Tubbo gently on the cot. Tubbo closed his eyes and feel into a slumber.

Ranboo got up and walked away, He got to the entrance of Erets castle and disappeared walking away from the pain. His head started to pound as he walked quickly to his panic room. He stumbled inside as the room spinned he collapsed tucking his knees into his chest and breathed quickly and raggedy. Suddenly voices started to overlap until it became too loud and his ears were ringing. He slumped to the ground as his vision went from blurry to black.

Weeks past as the world became dark. With Tommy gone Tubbo felt he will never fill the void that was once filled with Tommy, Tubbo flinched at Tommy’s name. He so desperately wanted his loud playful friend to be there. What he could give to see his blonde haired friend would never be enough. Tubbo spent those weeks sat in the bed crying most of the time until his tears ran out and the empty void filled him again. People came and gone trying to cheer up Tubbo but all their trying stayed unsuccessful.

Niki came in one of those days. She knocked softly and opened the door smiling softly. Tubbo looked up and gave a tired confused look at Niki as she slipped in and had both her hands behind her back. “Tubbo we were cleaning up L’manberg and Eret found these in the rubble.” She smiled and held out her hands. There was a soft glow emitting from a compass. Tubbo’s eyes widened and got up quickly looking at what was in Niki’s hands. “Surely not..” He picked up the compass cupping it in his hands softly making sure it was real he flipped it open carefully and traced the words engraved on the compass, Your Tommy. He sighed in disbelief but watched as the compass spun softly in circles not being able to locate his lost friend. 

Niki saw this and ruffled Tubbo’s hair. He looked up at her and smiled weakly nodding his head as a gesture of his gratitude. Niki looked at Tubbo who’s face was lit softly from the glow as she slipped out of the room closing the door softly a small click indicating it was closed. 

Tubbo sat down on the bed staring at the compass examining every little scratch and dent. It was about 3 in the morning when Tubbo suddenly woke up realizing he fell asleep he looked for the compass. He found it laying right next to him. He grabbed it and sat up, he flipped it open and looked at the pointer. He saw it had stopped pointing north. His heart started to pound, he nudged it softly and it didn’t move. “This must be a mistake..” He mumbled under his breath and got up and faced his window instead of his door, the compass arrow stayed pointed at the door. Tubbo’s eyes lit up as he quickly put on his boots stumbling out his door and outside. He followed it his heart rate racing as he felt himself getting closer to the destination. He stumbled onto the wooden path stopping when the compass blinked indicating he had arrived at Tommy. 

He looked up to see the tree that was behind..there bench. His eyes widened as he slowly started to walk around his chest rising and falling quickly. He looking at his compass closing it and looking up, to see an empty bench. His heart plummeted to his stomach as disappointment rushed over him like a wave. A couple tears rolled down as he slumped into the bench tracing the engraving on the compass as he chuckled to himself, “Of course the compass is wrong. He’s gone I gotta accept that.” Tubbo said looking at his feet. “Who’s gone?” A voice said from next to him. 

Tubbo jumped out of his skin and fumbled as he almost dropped the compass. He looked up to see a blonde boy with blue eyes and a read and white t-shirt, he had pale skin and a see through figure. Tubbo’s eyes widened and he ran up to Tommy and hugged him. The ghost looked at Tubbo confused and patted Tubbo’s hair awkwardly. Tubbo pulled away sniffling. “Tommy how did you?” Tubbo fumbled with his words still in disbelief. “Um, I’m sorry who’s Tommy?” The ghost asked confused but trying not to hurt the boy who looked so happy to see him. “Oh um a friend, you um look like him.” He mumbled the last bit looking at the ground. “Oh I’m sorry I really don’t remember anything.” The ghost answered politely. Tubbo only nodded, the politeness felt foreign to him. He wanted his loud friend to be back but he knew it won’t be happening, at least for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! :D


	3. New or Old Friendships Formed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo start a Friendship over again. And something keeps nagging Tubbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres gonna be a bit of a gore warning so be warned!! ⚠️ Also there’s like a small panic attack!

Tubbo smiled seeing as his pale friend examining different flowers in the field they were sat in. They had decided to go on a picnic to a flower field after they had walked through it a couple days ago. Tubbo felt it was weird that he had to get to know his best friend all over again, but it felt nostalgic in a way. 

Tommy was different from when he was alive in terms of a sense of softness came to his personality. He was not as vocal and was mostly kept to himself and his thoughts. Tommy’s appearance had also altered. He still had his blonde messy hair, blue eyes and his shirt, though still red and white had a blood stain where he’d been impaled, a constant reminder to Tubbo of that day.

Tubbo watch as Tommy floated up and came back over to the blanket. Tommy plopped himself down and held out a flower crown he'd made for Tubbo. Tommy smiled and push the crown into Tubbo’s hands. Tubbo looked down in a bit of shock at the sight of the kind gesture. “Thanks Tommy..” Tubbo mumbled examining the neatly woven crown. “No problem Tubbo, I thought it fit you well with you having a green shirt and all!” Tommy said, smiling kindly. 

Tubbo looked up at Tommy meeting his gaze, “Tommy?” He asked. “Yeah Tubbo?” Tommy said with a soft confused expression. “Do you remember anything from before you uh died?” Tubbo fiddled with the flower crown in his hand. “Oh um no Tubbo i-I really don’t.” Tommy tried to rack his brain of any little memory but they all fluttered away when he was close to remembering anything. Tubbo looked at the ground letting out almost a whisper “Oh alrighty then.” Tubbo looked at his compass he kept around his neck smiling softly at the memories that had once been. 

Tubbo enjoyed having at least a piece of his late bestfriend, the fact that at least some of him was always with Tubbo helped to ease the pain and trauma he’d been through. Though something was still nagging at Tubbo, it was a small mysterious nagging but noticeable when he was in his own thoughts. One night he decided to go to Karl’s library because there must be something there that’ll help identify the nagging. He slipped out of bed and put on his boots, he quickly grabbed his compass slipping it around his neck. He opened the door and went into the chilly night. the sound of his boots on the wood was the only sound in the silent night. 

Tubbo arrived at the library. He opened the door and went inside. The library was small but still seemed quite mysterious with the many shelves and levels of books. Tubbo stared in awe at all the dusty books. He started to examine the many books, looking at the titles and the authors. He reeled back scrunching his nose as he sneezed from the dust. “Bless you.” A small voice came from behind him. Tubbo turned around quickly to see Tommy standing at the doorway floating and he fiddled with his hands. “Tommy-I wh-what are you doing here?” Tubbo looked at the slightly spooked ghost. “Oh well I saw you were going somewhere so I thought i should follow!” He smiled as curiosity danced in his blue eyes. 

Tubbo sighed and gesturing for Tommy to follow him. Tommy perked up and floated over to him. Tommy looked over Tubbo’s shoulder, “So what are you looking for?” Tommy said. “I’m not really sure yet.” Tubbo said taking out a book, examining it. He traced the title, “Resurrection Spells” by Unknown. Tubbo felt a shover down his spine as he traced over unknown. “This is it Tommy, this is the book.” Tubbo said breathlessly. Tommy gave Tubbo a confused look which shifted into a scared look. “Tubbo I-i’m fine as a ghost I don’t need to come back.” Tommy shook his hands backing up a bit. “Tommy, I-“ Tubbo started to stutter, his memory flooded with Tommy’s body laying on the ground and his cold lifeless body. “Tommy please I miss you, you were my best friend anyone could ever ask for and then the explosion happened and I watched you die knowing I could do nothing.” Tubbo’s voice broke as tears rolled down his cheeks. Tommy drifted over, hugging Tubbo tightly. They both sunk to the floor and leaned against the wall, Tubbo closed his eyes falling asleep in Tommy’s arms. Tommy smiled softly leaning his head on Tubbo’s and closing his eyes aswell, both the boys comforted by the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D


End file.
